


Far safer to be feared

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, I might write more of these pairings when I'm sober, It's been a bad day, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Explicit Sex, Underage Sex, look man don't judge me, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The slow ascent to power of Armitage Hux.





	Far safer to be feared

**Author's Note:**

> I might extend this at some point.
> 
> I am slightly high and what is this.

When they smirk behind his back and murmur things like _fucked his way to the top_ , Hux imagines, they envision a seedy and coerced exchange with some old Imperial; affectionless couplings bent over desks, senior officers with red faces and hands that dwarf his prenubile body.

Not so. Brendol might have regretted his son's existence, but he was proud and narcissistic enough that Armitage still became an extension of him, albeit a despised one. The privilege was a double-edged blade. Nobody hurt Hux, but nobody wanted to touch him either. He was fifteen by the time he managed to talk the first of his father's cronies into bed.

Moden Canady; slimmer, younger, auburn-haired, but still decades his senior, and tellingly silent when Brendol had a drink too many and started spouting his usual vitriol about _the excesses of the Old Republic_. Canady himself didn't drink, but Hux managed to ease his way into his guard nonetheless, with the calculated deployment of words like _lonely_ and _different_ and _I just want to know what it's like to be held_. It was true, but that didn't mean it wasn't also useful.

Moden broke on a rare bright day where the two had become conveniently separated from the rest of the cadets, and the hand in Hux's hair was gentle and almost loving as the boy learnt in detail how to drive a man mad with his tongue. Afterwards he'd been almost doubled over in guilt. _It's alright,_ Armitage had told him. _I won't tell._ He didn't need to add, _as long as you do what I say._ It was already understood when Moden came to him again and murmured his father's plans into the pillow, relayed conversations from late at night he'd never been privy to before now. His hands were large and slightly callused, and when he started to lose interest a couple of years later, Hux almost missed them.

Tritt Opan had been his father's hitman at first. Arkanis-trained, with slender hands that Hux liked to imagine holding a knife to his neck, although Tritt was so unbelievably gentle that Hux knew it would be pointless to suggest. _Perhaps a delicate touch comes with the profession,_ he had reflected as he allowed the man to divest him of his Lieutenant's uniform and lay him back against his slim bunk. The man had deflowered him with frustrating softness, but when he brought him off by hand afterwards, those lithe fingers suddenly came into their own - Hux found himself no longer needing to fake his enjoyment and, secretly, thought of him as Canady's successor.

Later on he managed to coax him into being a little rougher, and Tritt had obliged him with professional diligence, as if Hux already outranked him, though that wouldn't happen for some time.

Despite all this, Armitage never asked him to take care of Brendol. Dedication was in the very lines of his body. It was enough that, when the son sat in his father's place, Tritt's loyalty would already be secured. To reach that point, however, required a different tactic. Edrison Peavey, ten years older and immensely flattered by the attentions of the young Hux; flattered enough to accede to his request to _fuck me against a bulkhead like a common whore_ when he should have been watching Brendol's back, leaving Phasma free to deliver the poison that would kill him.

Armitage was smart enough not to drop him like a stone as soon as he stepped into his father's shoes, but Edrison's resentment soon crawled its way into their bed, and it was a relief when he could finally end things.

He is too powerful, now, to allow the rumours to bother him. Opan never mentions them when they are together - rarely speaks at all, in fact, which is probably safer. On the rare occasions he deigns to allow his Lieutenant to see to his needs, Hux wonders if people will one day say the same about Mitaka. And perhaps his treatment of Dopheld is marginally more favourable than of those subordinates who aren't fucking him on the sly. But Mitaka will only rise as far as Armitage allows him to. Tritt will see to that.

Sometimes he wakes up and wonders which of them is lying beside him in the dark. Then he reaches out and remembers that he is alone. Hux always makes them leave before he falls asleep.

It only hurts for a moment.


End file.
